gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Drama CD/Fall Arc/Track 5
Final plan, decided. * Nozaki: Alright! With this, the work this time has been completed. * Mikoshiba: Yeah.... * Sakura: We did it! Nice job! * Nozaki: Yes....all we've got is the autumn manuscript left... * Sakura: .....*yawns* * Nozaki: Are you alright, Sakura? * Sakura: yes, I'm fine...I'm just slightly relieved. * Nozaki: I see. * Mikoshiba: Wow, what's going on? You are still stuck on what to draw about? * Mikoshiba: You don't even need to worry about it, with so many events on autumn. * Sakura: Events....? Mikorin, do you know some? * Mikoshiba: Listen well! First you've got the release of Girls' Princess earliest episode, Episode 0 event. * After that, the figurine of Asuka's younger sister, Asumi, will also have an event commemorating its release. And-- * Nozaki: Alright, fine, Mikoshiba, it's all written on there so it's fine. * Sakura: .....? Bishoujo game and figure release schedule? * Mikoshiba: Nozaki? You knew about it too? * Then say that earlier! ...! Don't tell me you had also starting to like figurines and such....? * Nozaki: Nope, you left these here on the other day, so I kept this for reference. * Mikoshiba: How boring....return that to me. * Sakura: Speaking of which, Mikorin, aren't drawing shoujo mangas on those kind of events seem difficult? * Mikoshiba: Huh? Then, talking about events, it's got to be a festival! * How about the autumn festival? A couple spending time at the festival sounds good right? * Nozaki: But I just wrote about a festival though.... * Mikoshiba: I see, the fireworks one? * Sakura: Yep, that's right....the plot is really romantic right....? *giggles* * *flashback to fireworks* * Sakura: Fireworks.... it really reminds me of the time I climbed together with Nozaki. * When I close my eyes, the scenery of that day opens up to me... * Mikoshiba: So, what else? * MN: ..... * Mikoshiba: Sakura? * Sakura: ......it's fall.....? * Mikoshiba: She's asleep, huh? * Nozaki: Indeed. She wanted to sleep after all. * ......? A sleepy autumn? * Mikoshiba: A sleepy autumn? * They say that autumn is a good time to sleep. * Does this help with your manga? * Nozaki: For example, this way.... * -scene 1- * Suzuki: Even though they say that autumn is a good time to sleep, you can't sleep, Mamiko? * Mamiko: Nope, even though it isn't the case.... * ("If I think about Suzuki-kun, I won't be able to sleep at night".... * I surely can't say something like that!) * Suzuki: You can't sleep after all? If you count sheeps, you might be able to sleep quickly. * Mamiko: Sheeps? * I got it, Suzuki-kun. * In this case, cute ones would be fine, but would little lambs work as well? * Suzuki: Sure, I don't mind, Mamiko. * -ends- * Mikoshiba: What, little lambs? * Nozaki: ....? What's wrong, Mikoshiba? * Mikoshiba: ....I somehow am particular about lambs....or not, but I somehow have a reaction towards them. * Nozaki: I can't? * Mikoshiba: .......erm, I think it's fine? * Nozaki: Alright, I'm done with the continuation too. Like this.... * -scene 2- * Mamiko: There is 1 lamb...there are two lambs....there are three lambs... * Suzuki: How is it, Mamiko? * Do you think you can sleep? * Mamiko: Nope, when I count lambs, I have to move my mouth quite a bit.. * When my eyes open, I couldn't sleep at all. * Suzuki: Then, how about replacing lambs with four-seat bicycles? * Mamiko: four-seat bicycles?! * When my seat gets snatched away again, I can't bear it! * (If I say that, Suzuki will hate me! I'm such an idiot!) * Suzuki: What's wrong, Mamiko? Would turn over here? * You didn't sleep well, so you're being dazed right? * Mamiko: Suzuki-kun... * Suzuki: Mamiko.... * Mamiko: Suzuki-kun.... * Suzuki: Mamiko.... * Mamiko: Suzuki-kun...! * Suzuki: Mamiko!! * -ends- * Nozaki: Yep, this will do! * Mikoshiba: Really? If you it's fine, it's alright then. * ....alright! It's now done! * Sakura: *mumbles* ............yeah, Nozaki-kun........... * Mikoshiba: ....even Sakura agrees, in her dreams though. * Nozaki: yeah * MN: *laughs* * Sakura: ....... * Mikoshiba: She seems to be sleeping so soundly. * It makes me want to play pranks on her.... * oh yes, she resembles something... * Nozaki: Resembles? * Mikoshiba: My cats. * Round, furry with a carefree expression... * I thought Sakura is like a dog, but....I guess cats as well * Nozaki: I see....so you have cats at home. * Mikoshiba: Yeah * Nozaki: I've never heard of that. * Just nice. How do cats cry by the way? * Mikoshiba: Huh? Why? * Nozaki: I just wanted to hear. * Mikoshiba: Don't mess around! You know at least this much right? * Nozaki: But I'm just a little curious about Mikoshiba's wailing sound. * Mikoshiba: ....I don't know. * Nozaki: It's fine, it's only myself here. * Mikoshiba: Don't lie! Anyway, just try crying here! * I'm not sure but someone will definitely hear! * Nozaki: who do mean by someone? * Mikoshiba: Someone, just someone. * There is someone nearby. * Nozaki: On the other side? * *knocks* * Don't worry there's no one there. * Mikoshiba: Seriously? You want to hear it that much? * Nozaki: I want to hear it. * 1....2...! * Mikoshiba: I'm not crying. * Nozaki: It's a shame. * By the way, what about when you are feeding your cats? * Mikoshiba: Huh? Nyan~ right? * Nozaki: Once more. * Mikoshiba: What? Nyaan~ * Nozaki: Once more! With the feeling when your stomach is empty. * Mikoshiba: Nyan! right? * Nozaki: Is that a cat? * Mikoshiba: Darn! I said it! * Sakura: ....cat? What?...Was I sleeping? * Mikoshiba: Yes, you were asleep.....deep asleep! * Nozaki: Thanks to that, the autumn manuscript is now ready! * Thank you, Sakura! * Sakura: ...? Is that so? * What is the content about? * -END- * Notes: * The four-seat bicycle is with reference to the first episode. * The fireworks is referring to the last episode. * Hehe, a rough summary right? * Category:Media Category:Drama CD